Pillow Fights and Play Truces
by Oh So Cliche
Summary: Summer of Sixth year for our favorite trio - just a little bonding moment for the three. {one-shot}


Summary: Summer of Sixth year for our favorite trio - just a little bonding moment. one-shot

****

Pillow Fights and Play Truces

-in which our Trio has a little fun and  
ruins Mrs. Weasley'sgood feather pillows-

-...-

Harry awoke to sun streaming through the windows in Ron's room, alighting the bright walls plastered with orange Cannons posters. He blinked several times, inwardly groaning at the early hour - would it really kill the sun to just _not_ shine so damn brightly? He figured this was a useless question, and resolved to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, once he shut his eyes, he could still see the brightness from behind his eyelids. There was no way he was getting back to sleep. '_At least this is a nicer way of being woken up…_' he thought, considering his nightmares with a growing dark look. As soon as he thought that, he immediately heard several voices in his head, two sounding amazingly like Hermione and Ginny, both yelling at him to stop being so moody. With a sigh, he obeyed, and pushed the thoughts from his head.

All of a sudden, there was a soft knock on the door. Harry whispered loudly for the person to come in. Hermione's bushy brown hair peeked around the door and she smiled softly, creeping in. "Ron awake?" she asked, her voice soft. Harry shook his head but noted that Ron's snores sounded a little more fake this time around. He smirked inwardly, but outwardly looked innocent as one of Ginny's patented looks. Hermione nodded and stepped over to Ron's bed, gazing at him, as though he was an interesting book. She was not prepared for the swift lunge Ron made at her, dragging her back onto his bed. She squealed, but immediately began shaking with laughter as Ron began to tickle her. "Ron-please….Ron!" she managed to get out between fierce giggles. Figuring that the red-head wouldn't let up, she tried to appeal to Harry, who was looking on and laughing himself. "Harry - help mee!" she got out.

Not wanting to let his best friend suffer (at least not for longer than was necessary), Harry swung his pillow at Ron's head knocking him backwards onto the bed. A confused "Oi!" came from his mouth as he fell back. Hermione escaped, but not without stealing one of Ron's pillows and smacking Harry with it.

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly, shielding himself with his pillow. "Is this how you repay a kindness? Attacking me?" Hermione just laughed at his mock-wounded act, but she herself cried out surprised as Ron managed to swipe at her with his other pillow. She fell back onto Harry's bed where Harry immediately pounced on the chance to smack her with his own pillow. "Take that traito-" he was cut off by a smack to his stomach from Ron. He tumbled backwards off his own bed, his glasses knocked askew, still laughing. He leaped out of the way as Ron got smacked off the bed by a pillow-swinging Hermione. Somehow she had managed to unarm the poor red-head and was now standing on top of Harry's bed looking smug. The two boys glanced at each other, smiled evilly and leapt for Hermione's feet.

"What th-" Hermione's cry was muffled by the two boys attacking her with pillows and blankets. It degenerated from there, several things getting knocked off side tables and Harry's glasses getting smacked off. Hermione watched in amusement as Harry beat the defenseless Ron over the head with a pillow as Ron yelled,

"You've got the wrong bloody best friend!" After things were sorted out and Harry was given back his glasses, they all slumped on the floor, breathing hard and laughing. "Truce?" Ron asked, his crooked grin in place, red-hair mussed beyond belief.

"Truce." Harry agreed, placing his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, grinning. Both boys waited for Hermione to echo their sentiment - when she didn't, they both turned their heads to mock-glare at her.

"What? Oh, alright." she said, faking huffiness, her wide smile giving her away. "Truce, happy?" Both boys nodded their assent and went back to staring at the ceiling. And they were. Very happy.

-...-

Of course, this was until Mrs. Weasley came in and yelled at them all for destroying Ron's room, and Ginny came in with an evil smile and two pillows in her hands and the twins managed to find all the pillows in the house. To say the least, The Burrow was full of flying feathers that afternoon and not one gnome was thrown.

_-finito_

AN: Well, that was fun. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. Honestly, another apology to my _Krum Who?_ people. It's getting there - promise


End file.
